degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 6. "Triggerfinger"
Episode 6. "Triggerfinger" Central Character: Tori '''Side Note: '''The character Triggerfinger is played by Katie (87daysofTV) . *Flashback* In quick flashes and montages, a public bus finds itself driving off a bridge and into a body of water blow. In the next clip, we see Tori submerged in the water, unconscious. Somebody grabs onto her and swims her to land. The woman performs CPR on her, finally managing to wake her up. Tori looks around, confused. She sees people panicking, swimming to land. Woman: Are you alright? Tori doesn’t respond, but rather looks at all of the chaos. She stumbles to get up, with the woman making sure to see if she’s alright. Tori: I’m fine, I’m fine. Woman: You were out for a bit. You should wait to be checked out by the paramedics. Tori: I SAID I’M FINE! Tori walks away, and in the next shot, we see her arriving into a room full of people -- Alcoholic Anonymous. She’s in a new set of clothes. Everybody’s packing up to leave. She approaches a woman. Tori: I’m so sorry I’m late. Woman: Late? No, walking in while someone’s up there talking is late. Walking in when we’re done is absent. I was actually worried. You never miss a meeting Tor. Tori: I know, Delia...I’m sorry. Delia: What’s wrong? Talk to me. Tori: You’re not going to believe me. Delia: I’m your sponsor. It’s my job to give you the benefit of the doubt. Tori: Your job… Delia: Eh, could also be because I consider you a friend. Tori: There was an accident. On the bus. Delia: Another one? This is the second time this month. Tori: I don’t know what happened. The bus just swerved off the bridge and the next thing I know, I wake up, completely soaked, gasping for life. Delia: What did you do? Tori: I left. Delia: What if the cops needed statements? What if the paramedics wanted to check to see if you were alright? Tori: But I’m not alright, Del. I couldn’t stay, and look at what I’ve done. Delia: Stop right there, Tori. You can’t seriously blame yourself for this. Tori: Really? When I went back home to change, I turned on the news. It said the driver died behind the wheel. And 5 more people drowned to death. It’s me who is doing this to these people. I don’t know how. Delia: You can’t keep believing that you attract death, Tori. Accidents happen. Tori: You know this is the 12th big accident that’s happened in my life where people have died? The first time I remember is when I was 4 years old, at the county fair. One of the amusement rides just collapsed. Delia: Tori… Tori: I don’t know how. But because of me that these have happened… . *Present* Tori wakes up in a dark room. She’s standing, her arms tied up to the ceiling. She struggles to break free. No use. Beside her is Hunter, in the same position as her. And to the other side, another man, but unlike Hunter, he’s awake. Man: Morning, sweetheart. Sleep well? Tori: Who the hell are you? Where are we? Man: You were on the plane. I recognize you. Well, now you don’t have the bloodshot eyes. Tori: Answer my questions. Man: Damian Mars. Air marshal. And I’m sorry, I can’t answer your second question because I don’t know where we are. Tori: Damian Mars...I crossed off your name on the manifest. You were never at the camp. Damian: Nope. Crazy bitch caught me on day 1. Tori: Who brought us here? Damian: She won’t tell me her name. Claims she doesn’t know it. I call her Triggerfinger though, cuz man is she trigger happy. Might wanna wake your friend up there if he wants some breakfast. Tori: Hunter! Hunter, wake up! Damian: So he’s Hunter. What do they call you? Tori: Tori...Austen. Hunter: Tori, what the hell is going on? Tori: Not too sure. This is Damian. He was the flight marshal on our plane. Been here since the crash. Damian: And since y’all are here, that means rescue hasn’t come. Tori shakes her head. Damian: I figured. Hey, back at the camp. Do you remember a woman named Guddon Jarrah? Tori: Name sounds familiar...why? Damian: No reason. Damian smirks, and the scene fades to Guddon on the beach. Alex jogs towards her. Guddon: Still nothing? Alex: Nope. Can’t find them anywhere. Guddon grows worried about Tori and Hunter’s whereabouts. Alex: Don’t worry, we’ll find them. Just need to picture them in your mind and feel them in your heart, and we’ll know exactly where they are. Guddon gives Alex a confused look, then walks off. Cut to the Tailees trekking through the forest. Nick: Let’s play a game. Britt: Ooh, what kind of game? Nick: Well, I don’t know about you youngsters and your obsession with technology, but when I was a kid, my siblings and I would play “I Spy”. Heard of it? Wandy: Obviously. We’re not that out of it. Nick: Alright, alright. I spy with my little eye something that’s...green. Britt: Ooh, the leaves! Nick chuckles, as does Sarah watching Nick entertain the kids. Sarah: People are full of surprises. Cam: Aha, yep. Britt: Alright. I spy with my little eye, something that is...black! Wandy: Uh...Cam’s shoes? Britt: Nooope. Nick: My hair? Britt: Nuh-uh. Sarah: Cam’s hair. Britt: No! (running towards a black case ahead of them and picks it up) This! The rest of the group follows Britt, concerned. Sarah takes the case from Britt’s hands and opens it, with the lock broken. Two guns and many bullets are inside it. Cam: “Federal Air Marshal Service”. This must’ve belonged to the marshal on our plane. We must be close to Yazzy! Sarah: Oh my God. Wait, if this did belong to the marshal, then where is he? Ari: It must’ve fallen out when the plane broke in two. Cam: Sarah, we’re close. I can feel it. Sarah: Alright, alright. Sarah takes out the guns and loads them with bullets, giving one to Cam. Sarah: Now we’re better protected against them. (pointing at the captive Ari has) Cut to the camp, with Xav sitting at Kieran’s grave. Grieving, he’s interrupted by Jake. Jake: Captain. Sorry to bother you. We really need to talk. Xav: (getting up) Yes? Jake: It’s about the handcuffs that I found yesterday. You said we’d talk about it when we get back. Xav: Well, obviously things have changed since then. Jake: Look, I miss him too, alright? But everyday that we don’t know who’s wrists should be in these cuffs, we risk having to bury another body. Xav: So, what should we do? Address this to everyone? And while we do that, you know, as they’re all scared about the fact that the resident doctor is dead, we should tell them that we can’t call for help because a distress signal from 16 years ago is blocking us. And that there are people on this island that might kill us. Jake: We can’t just sit on our hands and do nothing. Xav: Then find out who those belong to. But leave me out of it. Xav walks away from him. Cut to Tori, Hunter and Damian in the room. Tori: I thought you said we were getting breakfast. Damian: I can’t guarantee any act of hospitality that Triggerfinger does. She didn’t give me food until 24 hours after she hung me here. Tori: There has to be a way out of here. If I could just get something sharp, I’m sure I can cut myself free. Damian: Y’all have been out in the jungle long enough. Please tell me you have weapons in your pockets. She didn’t check you when she hung you up. Hunter: Shit. There should be a shiv in my pocket. Tori: When did you make a shiv? Hunter: With Gage, when you...walked in on us. Tori: That didn’t look like shiv-making to me. Hunter: Shut up. Tori kicks off her shoes and uses her foot to push the shiv out of Hunter’s pocket. It manages to fall to the floor, and she picks it up with her toes. She then swings her feet forward, above her head after a couple exhausted attempts, and manages to grab the shiv with her hand. Hunter: Where the hell did you learn how to do that? Tori: I was in gymnastics in high school. She uses the shiv to cut the rope, freeing her. She’s about to cut Hunter free when she hears a gunshot, with the bullet just missing her hand. Triggerfinger: Drop it. Tori drops the shiv. Triggerfinger, pointing her rifle at Tori, approaches her. She leads Tori to a nearby chair and forces her to sit. Tori: Who are you? Triggerfinger: I should be asking you that question. Damian: She’s with me. Both of them. They were on my plane. Triggerfinger: Is this true? Tori: Yes, yes. And I’m sorry if we disturbed you or intruded your home in any way. Triggerfinger: This isn’t my home. (she begins speaking in French) Tori: I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Triggerfinger: It’s me. The French woman from the distress call. The one I made over a decade ago. Tori: Distress call? Triggerfinger: Don’t pretend like you didn’t listen to it. You and your people. You were going to shut it off. Tori: I...I didn’t hear any call, I promise you. It must’ve been Xavier, the pilot of our plane. He must’ve heard it on his radio. Look, I’m just confused about all of this. Please, start from the beginning. Who are you? Triggerfinger: My people crashed onto this island years ago. I don’t remember where we were going or what our business was, but we ended up here. I immediately went into labour and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Then...at night...the savages came. They killed all of my people. My husband...he said he would be back...I hid with my baby, CeCe, but she was crying...loudly. They found us...they took my daughter from me, and left me to die...Do you know what it’s like...to have your child ripped from your arms...not knowing if they're alive? . *Flashback* Tori is in a courtroom in a prison jumpsuit, with a judge and her lawyer next to her. Judge: Victoria Austen, it is with my best interest that I allow your early release, with parole. You cannot leave Los Angeles for 2 years, and must attend Alcoholics Anonymous once a week until your P.O. believes you don't need to. Good luck to you, Miss Austen. Tori has her handcuffs unlocked. She hugs her lawyer, thanking her. The two walk out of the courtroom. Tori: She didn't say anything about visitation. Lawyer: Honey, there is no chance in Hell you were going to get visitation. Tori: But...he's my son. Lawyer: Who you left unsupervised when he got alcohol poisoning while you were passed out drunk. Tori: It's been 7 years. Lawyer: Trust me, I know. I've been fighting for your ass all that time. Tori: So...I'm never going to see him? That's it? How would you feel if you didn't see your kid in the better part of a decade and now you won't see him again? Lawyer: I wouldn't put my kid in a situation where he died for 5 minutes before being revived. Just know that he's better off now... The lawyer walks away from Tori. . *Present* Tori: ...No, I don't. Category:Blog posts